Desejo e submissão
by Aglauro
Summary: Richard achou que poderia fugir de seus desejos, mas uma visita de Gary vai pôr sua determinação à prova. Será ele capaz de resistir à tentação?


Aviso legal: The Lair e seus personagens pertencem a HereTv, não a mim. Não pretendo obter lucro com esta fanfiction.

Nota: Esta fanfiction contém slash (relacionamento homem/homem).

Richie alternava entre momentos acordado e outros em que adormecia por culpa dos sedativos. Ás vezes ele podia ouvir as vozes de pessoas que estavam em seu quarto, como se elas estivessem longe, era difícil entender o que falavam ou mesmo manter a atenção, e por fim os sedativos acabavam por vencê-lo. Uma vez, ele estava certo de ter ouvido Thom, seu ex-namorado, conversando com seu médico, mas por mais que tentasse abrir os olhos ou mover os lábios, o esforço era inútil. Ele não saberia dizer há quanto tempo isto havia ocorrido, talvez há um ou dois dias. Agora, os períodos em que ele estava acordado eram mais frequentes e sua mente menos confusa. Era comum que ele acordasse com a entrada dos enfermeiros, e até fizesse perguntas sobre quando receberia alta; eles sempre negavam-se a responder, dizendo que apenas o médico podia fazê-lo.

Quando ouviu barulho de passos em seu quarto, Richard pensou que era um desses enfermeiros, ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com um rosto bem conhecido e presente em seus sonhos, mas o vampiro que estava ao lado da sua cama era bem real. Richard nada falou, esperando que Gary agisse primeiro, na verdade ele esperava pela visita de Colin ou Damian, os dois deviam estar ansiosos para livrar-se dele. Por outro lado, por que Colin sujaria suas mãos? Era tão mais fácil mandar Gary. Ele teria preferido o próprio Colin, ao menos poderia manter a ilusão de ser mais que alimento para Gary, era uma ideia tola, como era tola a ideia que um dia Thom voltaria para ele. Era hora de acabar com todas essas esperanças, ele sabia para que Gary viera, e de certa forma, estava conformado com seu destino.

"Então, finalmente Colin te mandou?" Mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

"Ele queria ter certeza que você não falaria demais." Gary notou a resignação com a qual Richard recebeu suas palavras.

"A ideia inicial era eliminar você. O que seria um favor, não é mesmo?"Havia mais irritação na sua voz do que ironia. "Já que não conseguiu fazer sozinho..."

Richard encarou-o confuso, e qual teria sido a decisão de Colin?

"Mas ele acha que você ainda pode ser útil." Claro que Gary não mencionou que ele havia convencido colin disto. Apesar de Colin desconfiar dos motivos dele, e adverti-lo dos perigos de começar a ver sua presa como algo além disso. O vampiro mais velho deixara bem claro que este tipo de de fraqueza não seria tolerada. Humanos eram para ser mantidos enquanto úteis, e descartados quando necessário.

Richie estava conformado com a ideia de sua morte, no entanto, a ideia de continuar vivendo sem ser o dono de sua própria vontade, forçado pelo desejo a agir de acordo com o que Colin queria; isto sim o assustava.

Gary podia notar as mudanças de emoções no rosto do outro, de resignação para relutância e medo. como colin dizia seres humanos eram complicados, mas Gary começava a char que alguns superavam os outros.

"Eu não posso...não posso continuar assim..." Balbuciava Richard, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se o gesto pudesse dar força as palavras.

"Mas você vai."

"Você não entende...Não posso..."

Gary aproximou-se, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço de Richie, deslizando-a sobre a pele macia. Podia-se ver as marcas de mordidas quase cicatrizadas. Era hora de reavivá-las.

"Você que não entende, Richie. Não há como voltar atrás, e não há saída...Você nos pertence." Você me pertence, era o que ele queria dizer, mas não se permitia.

Enquanto falava, o vampiro acariciava os pesçoço de Richard, trazendo os lábios perto da pele dele, mas sem tocá-la, sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

"Eu sei que você sente falta, sei o que você deseja. Você pode mentir para si mesmo, mas a mim você não engana."

Richard tentava manter-se firme em sua decisão de não ceder, mas as carícias de gary lhe traziam lembranças que ele havia tentado apagar, e que agora voltavam com força. Lembranças de noites em que ele perdia-se entre o prazer e a dor nos braços de Gary. Noites selvagens quando Colin decidia juntar-se aos dois, nestas noites era comum Richard apagar por culpa da exaustão e perda de sangue.

"Você é tão fácil, Richie." Disse Gary, rindo maliciosamente, ao ver como o garoto oferecia-lhe o pescoço, num gesto inconsciente.

Ao perceber o que fazia, Richard olou-o envergonhado por sua falta de controle, e ainda sim, tão tomado pelo desejo para se importar, tão cansado de privar-se do que queria.

"Por favor, Gary, eu preciso..."

Gary encarou-o, o sorriso cruel e sedutor que fazia Richard lembrar com que tipo de criatura ele estava lidando.

"O que você quer, Richie?"

"Eu quero...Eu preciso de você. Farei qualquer coisa...Por favor."

Gary parecia pronto a dar o que ele queria, no entanto ao invés de fazê-lo, ele afastou-se da cama. Richard agora estava à beira do desespero, e se o vampiro estava apenas provocando, e se le não dese o que ele precisava, apenas para puní-lo. O que Gary poderia querer mais, que ele implorasse?

Gary parou ao pé da cama.

"Eu vou dar o que você precisa." Ele disse, retirando o lençol que cobria Richard.

Todos movimentos do vampiro eram seguidos pelo olhar ansioso do garoto; as mãos que dobravam os seus joelhos, e o puxavam para a beira da cama, até deixá-lo na posição desejada. as mesmas mãos que acariciavam a parte interna de suas coxas. Quando Gary sorriu mostrando os dentes afiados, Richard sentiu a mistura de desejo e medo que a visão daquela presas sempre causava.

Ao sentir as mãos de Gary serem substituídas por seus lábios, Richie fechou os olhos, preparando-se para a mordida, Garycontinuou apenas a roçar os lábios na pele sensível, arranhando-a de leve com os dentes.

Perdido nas sensações deliciosas de ser provocado por aquela boca macia, Richard afastou ainda mais as pernas, foi quando ele sentiu a dor aguda dos dentes penetrando em sua carne. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, ele mordeu os lábios para não gritar. A dor diminuiu depois de alguns segundos, passando a uma sensação de latejar, e logo ele estava sendo recompensando pelo prazer. Gary sugava o ferimento delicadamente, lambendo os fios de sangue que escorriam pela sua coxa. Richard gemia baixinho, olhos fechados. Ele mantinha uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos de Gary, puxando-o mais para perto, querendo que ele bebesse mais, completamente entregue ao vampiro.


End file.
